walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 64
Issue 64 is the sixty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. It was originally published on August 14, 2009. Plot Synopsis While the Hunters are eating Dale's leg, Chris informs him that he tasted much better than they thought he would. Chris talks about the tastes of different humans, and Dale begins to laugh hysterically. Theresa believes he's hysterical, and Dale calls them a bunch of idiots. Chris says that there's no need to sink to insults; they can still be civil about this whole thing, honestly believing he isn't crazy. He asks if they think he's stupid, and why he would go into the forest alone. Nobody gets it and Dale shows them that he has been bitten. He continues to laugh that they have eaten tainted meat. Everyone vomits and Chris kicks Dale until he blacks out. Albert frantically wants to cut his own tongue out, but, Chris says it's useless and doesn't make sense. He says that you can't cut out your stomach. David believes the meat isn't infected because they cooked it. Michonne and Morgan are enjoying the evening, and inside, Andrea prays for Dale. Abraham asks Rick how long he thinks she's going to do that. Rick answers that she will for as long as she needs to. He also says that she's praying for the man she loves. Abraham thinks that they're not going to find him. Rick disagrees and leaves. Rosita has erected a room for a Sunday School, and Abraham informs her that he "pissed" off Rick again, and doesn't want to make things worse. He states that while he and Rick have had their fair share of arguments, Abraham is beginning to respect Rick for the things he's done to keep everybody safe. Gabriel Stokes offers them a blanket. Andrea states that she can't stop thinking about Dale. She talks to Rick about Amy and the age gap between her and Dale. Suddenly, she asks if Rick killed Ben. Rick says he thinks it might have been the right thing to do, but, swears that he didn't, and doesn't know who did. Before morning, Morgan discovers Carl sitting on a pew weeping and asks what's wrong. Carl says nothing and wishes him a good night, going to lie next to Rick. Later, Maggie and Sophia discover Dale lying in front of the church. Andrea wants to see him, but, Rick attempts to stop her. She punches him in the face and moves to Dale. Glenn announces that Dale is alive and breathing. Rick orders everyone to be quiet and that he thinks Dale is being used as bait. He gives a sign and they all grab Dale and start running to the church while Rick lays down cover fire blindly into the woods. While scaling the church stairs, Glenn is shot in the leg. Still, they all make it inside. Rick commands everybody to stay away from the windows and get down. Abraham orders Eugene to clean Glenn's wound.and says to stay away from the windows, but, that there's no need to get down. He says that the Hunters only fired a single shot, the one that hit Glenn. He says they are toying with them, but, that they aren't going to kill them. Rick says they'll feel pretty stupid when they find out that "they're fucking with the wrong people". Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes *Greg *Charlie *Chris *Theresa *David *Albert Deaths *None Trivia *This is one of the few issues containing no zombies, even on the cover.Issue 66, "Letter Hacks", first page. Goofs/Errors *On the flip cover for ''Vikings #1, ''the cover says "Flip over to read Walking Dead issue 63" instead of 64. *Abraham’s shirt will appear and disappear while bringing Dale into the church. External links *Preview: The Walking Dead #64 (review), Comix 411, Robin Paulson, (August 7, 2009). References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise